Off to the Past
by Doctor Who Potter
Summary: It all started when they were called into the headmaster's, well now headmistress' office. They were told they would be going back in time to teach his parents' and their friends, but they couldn't tell anyone that they were from the future. That is unless they figure it out by themselves. Harry/Hermione James/Lily
1. How it began

It all started when they were called to the Headmaster's, well now Headmistress' office. They were told they would be going back in time to teach his parents and their friends. They were also told that they couldn't tell anyone there that they were from the future. That is unless they figure it out.

Everything is JK Rowling's

* * *

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger walked up the spiral staircase into the Headmaster's, now Headmistress' office, it was hard for them to think of it as anyone but Dumbledore's office. They got to the door and Harry knocked. They heard a muffled come in and entered.

"Good morning Professor, how are you?"

"Good morning Miss. Granger and I'm doing all right thank you for asking"

"Why are we here professor?"

"Well Mr. Potter Dumbledore said he needed to talk to you two… alone" McGonagall then left the office to get some tea.

"Well, Dumbledore what is it that is so important and secretive that she couldn't be in here?"

"I'll get straight to the point, Mr. Potter. I wanna send you and Miss. Granger to the past and teach your parents DADA. Before you say anything let me explain. During your parent's 7th year two people looking a lot like the two of you showed up and asked if they could be the defense teachers. If you two hadn't shown up I don't know who would have been the DADA teacher and I don't want to know."

"Profesor how do we get there and back to here?"

"I will give you a spell that will get you to travel there and back, Miss. Granger. I should warn you, you can't tell anyone that you are from the future and you can not try and change the past no matter how tempting it will be."

Let's do it Harry, I don't want someone like Umbridge teaching your parents."

"Okay Professor we'll do it. Now what's the spell?"

"tempe recurre, to go back and tempe reverte, to come back to this time period. During both you have to hold hands and say it together and think of what time and year you would like to go to."

They both grabbed the other's hand and thought of Harry's parent's 7th year and said, "tempe rucurre," and with a flash they were gone.

* * *

DaTBoi69 - thank you for the help with the spells.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything belongs to JK Rowling

* * *

In 1977 Dumbledore and McGonagall were discussing what they were going to do about the DADA teaching job since no one had come to apply for the job, because of the rumors about it being cursed. They were interrupted by a big flash on the other side of the room. They both drew there wands and walked over to the two people that had just shown up. Harry being the fastest to react to this said, "You can put your wands away, we aren't going to harm you. we just want to apply for the DADA teaching position."

"You but you're only teenagers yourself!" was McGonagall's reply.

"We are 17, which means we are of age. We're old enough to teach," answered Hermione.

"And I don't think that age matters, it's the ability of teaching that matters," said Harry rather harshly.

"Minerva perhaps you should go and eat dinner, I will be there shortly with or without guests," McGonagall got up and left though she was not happy and Albus was sure he would hear more about this later,"okay you two sit down I will interview you and have you take these tests to see if you are qualified to do the job correctly and accurately."

Around an hour later Dumbledore, Harry, and Hermione were walking down to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry and Hermione had gotten the job as DADA professors and both were thinking of everything they would probably need to catch the students up on. They were both nervous about the first day of classes for different reasons of course. Hermione was nervous because she didn't want the students to hate her. Harry was nervous because he would be seeing his parents for the first time since he was 1 and couldn't act like they were family or he knew them.

When they got to the Great Hall McGonagall was mad just like Albus thought she would be. Of course she was happy they had people to teach DADA, she was mad because Albus hadn't let her stay in his office while he was interviewing them. But, of course she thought they would be amazing teachers they were just a bit younger than they normally hired especially for DADA, considering no one has taught more than a year for what felt like ages.

Harry and Hermione got to know all the other professors and were happy to say that McGonagall might have warmed up to them a bit after she heard how well they did on the tests. After dinner Albus showed them where they would be staying from then to the end of the school year. They both went to bed happy to have gotten there successfully and gotten the job.


End file.
